Después de tantos años
by Coraline T
Summary: Lo que menos esperaba Sakura Kinomoto era que Shaoran Li volviera a su vida luego de tantos años. Ese hecho, sumado a su actitud socarrona cuando estaba con ella hacían que tuviera ganas de matarlo. O al menos eso creyó las primeras semanas...


Después de tantos años

**CAPÍTULO 1**: El nuevo compañero

Sakura Kinomoto era una chica normal, o al menos eso intentaba aparentar. Con sus 17 años de edad, a punto de terminar la secundaria, lo único que pedía al mundo era poder aprobar matemáticas. En esto difería de la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, que lo único que pedían era encontrar un novio. Quizás por esto le costaba tanto relacionarse con ellas. La única excepción era Tomoyo.

Tomoyo Daidouji. 17 años, esbelta, piel de porcelana y ojos amatistas. Deseada por un gran número de chicos. Pero eso no era un dato de mucha importancia, pues ella siempre los rechazaba. En resumen, una de las pocas chicas del instituto que se parecía a Sakura. Y esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales era su mejor amiga.

Una mañana de primavera, que aparentaba ser como cualquier otra, ambas jóvenes estaban ocupando sus asientos en el salón, cuando el ruido de alboroto llegó desde el pasillo. Al parecer todas las chicas de su salón y de los más cercanos habían salido, y ahora se encontraban gritándose unas a otras muy emocionadas. Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron y suspiraron. Seguramente era una de aquellas reacciones provocadas por alteraciones hormonales que ellas nunca entenderían. Y no es que no tuvieran hormonas, sino que no se les daba ir gritando por todos lados cada vez que veían a un chico lindo.

Finalmente, al llegar el profesor, todas debieron sentarse. La mayoría continuó comentando, con un tono decepcionado, cómo no habían podido averiguar más sobre aquel chico, al que nunca habían visto en el instituto. El profesor tuvo que pedir silencio varias veces, antes que le hicieran caso.

_- Bueno, hoy tenemos el gusto de recibir a un nuevo estudiante. Planea quedarse el resto del año aquí, así que espero que sea bien recibido por todos ustedes._

Las chicas que se encontraban en el pasillo minutos antes intercambiaron miradas emocionadas. No podía ser otro que él. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando un muchacho apuesto, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel ingresó al salón.

_ - Él es Li Shaoran_ – anunció el profesor –_ Bueno Li, puedes sentarte al lado de Kinomoto._

Sakura le dirigió una mirada horrorizada al profesor, aunque él no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera la única en el salón que no tenía un compañero de banco. Esto se debía a que ya de por sí era una muchacha muy distraída, y le costaba aún más concentrarse en matemáticas, la asignatura que realmente odiaba.

Lo que tampoco podía imaginarse el hombre es que Shaoran Li era la última persona del universo que Sakura quería tener a su lado. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que lo volvería a ver algún día?

Mientras el chino caminaba en dirección a su asiento la joven Kinomoto rogó con todas sus fuerzas que él no la reconociera, que ni siquiera se acordara de su nombre. Sin embargo la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del joven indicaba todo lo contrario.

En ese momento, lo único que le pedía al mundo Sakura Kinomoto, era despertarse y saber que todo aquello era solo un mal sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿que tal? Este es el primer fic que me decido a publicar, y realmente tengo muchas expectativas, sobre todo en cuanto al desarrollo de la historia. ¿De dónde conocerá Sakura a Shaoran? ¿Por qué se horrorizó tanto al saber que él sería su compañero de banco? ¿Por qué Shaoran le sonré de esa forma? Bueno, una parte de la historia vendrá en el siguiente capitulo :)<strong>

**Espero con ansias los reviews, con sus opiniones. Sé que el capítulo ha sido algo corto, pero me pareció innecesario alargarlo más. En cuanto a la mención de Tomoyo, probablemente en los próximos capítulos tenga más protagonismo, sobre todo tratando de sacar a su amiga de aprietos.**

**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima, intentaré no tardar demasiado en actualizar :)**


End file.
